


Sweet Serial Killer.

by LaReina



Series: Our Family [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Anal Sex, Angry Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Gore, Bottom Derek Hale, Boypussy, Character Death, Creampie, Dark Stiles, Disturbing Themes, Dream Sex, Genital Torture, Horror, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Killer Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marking, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Stiles, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Riding, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Somnophilia, Threats, Thriller, Torture, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReina/pseuds/LaReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀  "So I Murder Love In The Night ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀<br/>⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀       Watching Them Fall One By One,⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀<br/>⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀    They Fight."</p><p>Stiles' Road Of Revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Love You Just A Little Too Much."

**Author's Note:**

> This Is The Final Installment Of The Series . This Story Is In Stiles' POV .  
> Disclaimer : No Actual Research Was Done By The Author . This Story Is Entirely Fictional & Information Is Incorrect .
> 
>  
> 
> This Story Also Contains Graphic Violence, Character Death & Blood/Gore Which Will Be Noted In The Chapter It Is Contained In . If Reading This In Any Way Triggers You Please Do Not Read .  
> The Title Of The Story & Chapters Come From [Serial Killer By Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/embed/xlf9e9PnJZM)
> 
>  
> 
> All Mistakes Made Are Mine .

Stiles sighed as he entered the dark and quiet house loosening the tie around his neck before setting down his bags. Looking at his watch he silently cursed under his breath as he noticed what time it was, Derek was going to be pissed at him when he woke up.

He quietly made his way around the house, tip toeing as he made his way into the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. Turning around his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight in front of him. Derek laid naked on the bed, sheets kicked off in a pile at the foot of the bed, legs opened invitingly. 

Licking his lips appreciatively at the sight of his husband, Stiles couldn't help himself as he bent over and lightly ran his tongue along the dip between Derek’s thighs where his pussy begins to swell, tasting the saltiness of Derek’s sweat as his tongue draws along one side and then the other.

Derek's body twitched ever so slightly as Stiles teases, lips parting as he throws his head back, a low moan breaking the silence in the room.

Gently separating the folds with his tongue, Stiles turned his head to one side before taking Derek’s clit between his lips and gently sucking on to it, drawing it deeper within his mouth. Stiles pauses as he hears Derek moan a little louder and pauses once more when Derek groans with pleasure, stomach muscles tightening and relaxing.

Stiles adjusts his swollen cock in his slacks before straightening himself, standing back and admiring the beautiful man spread out just for him.

Stiles quickly strips off his work clothes, throwing them uncaringly in different directions. Once fully naked, he takes his cock in hand unable to resist giving it a few pumps as he stares between Derek’s legs, feeling the engorged flesh swell even further.

Creeping onto the bed as lightly as he can, Stiles shifts until he lying a mere breath away from Derek’s pussy and lightly touches the tip of his tongue to his entrance before drawing a long line upwards until he reaches Derek’s clit, teasing the swollen nub.

Taking one finger, Stiles slips it deep inside of Derek’s hot pussy moaning as it swallows his finger with no resistance. Sliding a second finger in Stiles begins to press harder and faster, watching as Derek’s breathing increases rapidly and moaning in the back of his throat. Stiles slides his fingers out unable to wait any longer, smearing the full length of his erection with Derek’s juices.

Crawling above Derek’s sleeping body, Stiles supports himself with one arm while he uses the other to reach down and grab his cock, guiding it to the pulsing heat between his spread thighs. Pressing his hips forward, Stiles cried out as he breaches the tight entrance, watching as Derek’s pussy lips spread open to accommodate his cock.

Derek groaned and shuddered as he arched his back, trying to take in his entire length as his eyes flicker open. Derek smirks and purrs softly, “Mm welcome home Alpha.” Placing his palms on either side of Stiles’ face, Derek kisses Stiles softly at first and then fully and deeply.

Stiles pulls his hips back, pausing when the tip of his cock is resting at Derek’s entrance. 

Derek whined at the loss, “No, Alpha. Please Alpha, please fuck me.” 

Stiles thrusts deep inside of Derek and they both cry out in unison Derek uses his hips to rise up, drawing Stiles in fully. Stiles slides his full length in and out, slowly and deliberately before beginning to increase the pace.

Derek abruptly stops pushing his hips back, using his thighs to hold Stiles still before looking up into his eyes and smirking mischievously as he wraps his legs around Stiles’ and flips the alpha onto his back, with one slick movement, his cock slipping out of Derek in the process.

Derek kneels above Stiles, spreading his thighs on either side of Stiles’, looking down at him with a lustful grin on his lips. 

“Mine.”

Derek slides his hand down and grips Stiles’ shaft tightly, drawing the foreskin up and down, licking his lips seductively before guiding it to his opening and holding it there. 

“Fuck baby, yours.”

Derek shuts his eyes, biting onto his lower lip, sliding down on his Alpha’s cock until the hilt. 

Derek leans forwards, supporting himself with his hands pressed against Stiles’ chest. As Derek raises himself and drops down, Stiles meets him halfway thrust for thrust. Derek moans loudly, raking his fingernails down his chest as he fucks himself harder and faster.

Derek leaned back, breath caught in his throat as he clenches around Stiles, body twitching as he continues to cum.

Stiles growls low in his throat, yelling out a sharp “Fuck!” as his cock convulses, shooting his load into Derek's pussy. 

Eventually, Derek flops down exhausted against Stiles' chest. Derek moans out of sheer contentment, kissing Stiles' chest above his heart, curling into the Alpha's side. "Don't think that I forgot about you coming home late again." 

Stiles chuckled softly as he rolled onto his side, stretching one arm beneath Derek’s neck and the other over the curve of his waist, pulling Derek close to him. Kissing his forehead as he whispers a quiet, “I love you,” sliding his eyes shut.

"I love you just a little too much," Derek whispers sleepily before closing his eyes and dozing off.

 

Stiles jerked awake looking around for his mate before slumping on the stiff bed. He sighed before sitting up, hearing phones ringing in the distance, he walked closer to the bars. Seeing two officers walk by he called out a quick “Hey!” in an attempt to get their attention.

Walking up to the cell, the officer on the left eyed Stiles skeptically, “What do you want?”

To get the fuck out of this place dumbass, is what Stiles originally wanted to reply with but changed tactics quickly, instead replying with, “I’m willing to talk. But I’ll only talk to Officer Dunbar, no one else.” 

The two officers silently looked at each other communicating with their eyes before looking back at Stiles and giving him a slight nod. Stiles listened closely as they left, focusing on their conversation as they made their way around the station. “Can you believe that asshole? Where does he think he’s at? A fucking motel? Making requests and shit like he owns this place. Fuck him. We should go get Reyes or even Boyd, that man’s scary as hell for a silent dude, it’ll throw him off his game and knock that cocky look off his face. I don’t take orders from nobody, I’m my own fucking boss.”

A new set of footsteps approached the unaware officer at the end of his rant, “Oh Really? Is that why every time I see you you’re doing absolutely nothing but running your big fat mouth about some shit that no one cares about? Or is it why every second of the day I’m this fucking close to firing your ass? What did Stilinski want?”

Stiles could smell the fear emitting from the young officer all the way from the small room, “Uh s-s-sorry Chief Finstock, sir. He requested to talk to Officer Dunbar and no one else, sir.”

“Liam, interrogation room one!” Finstock barked, staring down the officer in front of him, “And as for you Greenberg my office, now.”

Stiles cackled with glee, he had only listened in to make sure his request went through but the last part was a source of entertainment for him, Greenberg deserved whatever was coming to him.

Stiles smirked as Officer Dunbar entered his sight holding a set of keys, unlocking the cell, the officer lead Stiles to the empty interrogation room gesturing towards one of the chairs. Stiles took the indicated seat, waiting impatiently for the officer to finish inspecting the room for cameras and locking the door before sitting across from him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you demanding to only talk to me?” The brunette hissed as he looked over his shoulder afraid that someone would barge into the room at any moment.

“No one’s coming,” Stiles reassured the man before leaning forward and getting serious, “I need to cash in that favor you owe me.”

Liam stared into the unblinking eyes before letting out a sigh, “What can I do for you?”

“I need you to get me out of here, get them to believe that they’re questioning the wrong person while the real culprit is still out there.” Noticing the disbelief that crossed the younger man’s face Stiles scoffed, “Don't look at me like that, they wouldn't even suspect a thing since you’re innocent little Liam. Plus they’ve had me in here for fucking years. I'm pretty sure that shit is illegal or something. They have nothing on me, they’re just holding me so they can try to find something to pin on me.”

Liam’s eyes widened, shaking his head, “I can’t help you Stiles.”

“Oh yes you can especially after I’ve helped you with your little problem. What was his name again? Samuel? Sam? Oh right, Scott McCall.” Having the young man right where he needed him Stiles growled, “Find a way to get me out. Now.”

Liam nodded his head pushing the chair back, making his way towards the door. Before he could open it Stiles called out to him, “By the way it was Isaac who ratted me out wasn't it? And don't lie to me Liam, you know bad things happen when people lie to me.”

Liam stared fearfully at the handle of the door, “Please don’t hurt him, he was just scared please. Stiles don't-.”

“Shut up Liam, I didn't ask for your opinion,” He angrily hissed, “He’s going to get what he fucking deserves and you will be there with him if you don't hurry the fuck up and follow my order. Do you understand?”

Liam clamped his mouth shut, nodding his head before opening the door and fleeing the room.


	2. " I Left A Love Note."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here We Get To See Liam's Story And What Happened Between Him And Scott ...
> 
> As Usual All Mistakes Made Are Mine .

Liam wrung his hands waiting impatiently for Chief Finstock to come back from yelling at Greenberg. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with the most feared Alpha but at the time he wasn't thinking straight, he was hurt and jealous.

 

He sighed and leaned forward in his chair, running his hand down his face, “Love makes you blind.” He mumbled bitterly to himself.

 

 

Scott gripped Liam’s ass in his hands,spreading them apart, watching fixated at the way the younger man’s tight, quivering entrance swallows his cock whole. “Fuck Liam. How are you still this tight? Fuck you feel so good, baby. Is that what you wanted? My coco stretching your tight ass wide open?” Liam nodded as he threw his head back and began slowly rocking his hips, grinding on the cock buried deep inside him. “Fuck, Scott.”

 

Scott slapped Liam’s ass in warning, ignoring the slutty moan that the action ripped out of the brunette, “Fuck Liam, stop teasing me.”

 

Liam rose up, whimpering at the feeling of Scott’s cock sliding out of his ass before giving it a squeeze as he slams himself back down. “Fuck, that’s it. Ride my cock Liam.” Scott placed his hands on Liam’s hips and roughly pulls on them, forcing himself deeper as they begin to pick up their pace. 

 

"Liam, baby you look so sexy riding my cock." Scott gritted out between thrusts.

 

Liam arched his back as each thrust had him coming closer and closer to the edge and leaned forward kissing Scott deeply.Liam sat back up, “Scott. Scott Im close, please.”Liam took his own cock in hand, jacking himself off quickly as his orgasm swept over his body.

 

Liam moaned out a desperate,“Scott !” as he came, shooting rope after rope of cum onto the tanned man’s chest and stomach, uncaring if the neighbors were able to hear him through the walls.

 

“I’m cuming, fuck.” Liam’s body twitched as Scott’s orgasm followed, his hot cum filling him up. Enveloped in the post-orgasm glow, Liam collapsed on top of Scott ignoring the drying cum on both of their abdomens as he hungrily kissed Scott. Liam whined in protest as Scott pulled out, feeling Scott's cum run out of his ass and down his thighs. Giving him a peck on the lips, Scott whispered a quick, “Fuck that’s hot.” before rolling out from under Liam and exiting the bed.

Liam pouted as he watched Scott roam around the room picking up his clothes and getting redressed. “What are you doing? Come back to bed and cuddle with me, I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Scott chucked as he leaned down and dragged Liam out of the bed, “Don’t put baby, I’ll be back. It’s our date night and Allison-.”

 

Liam’s pout formed into a frown and took a step back, “Allison? I thought you guys broke up? You said that we could finally be together. We’ve planned-.”

 

Scott interrupted Liam by pulling him close against his chest and kissing Liam. After a long kiss and a good grope, Scott finally replied, "Liam, Ally and I were only on a break when I came to you and you know this,” Scott chuckled, “We’ve never planned anything together. What did you think I would give up on my relationship with Allison for you? Grow up Liam, I don't love you. I never have and I never will. I don't give a fuck about you, all I wanted was a hole to fuck when Allison wouldn't put out. That’s it. This is nothing, we’re nothing. This is just sex. No strings attached, just sex Liam. "

 

Scott grabbed his last article of clothing and left without a backwards glance.

 

Liam sank to the floor, sobs wracking his entire frame. 

 

Sometime later, Liam managed to drag himself off the floor. Sniffling, he grabbed his phone off of his bedside table and dialed the number he never thought he would use. He listened and waited for the phone to be picked up. Hearing the click of the phone being answered, Liam quickly cut the man off before he had time to say anything.

 

“You told me to call you if I ever needed help. I’ll owe you a favor..”

 

“Name.”

 

“Scott McCall.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

A few days later Scott was reported missing.

 

Months after various friends and family members pleaded and cried for Scott to be returned to them safely, the kidnapper returned Scott.

 

Chopped up into pieces inside of a box.

 

Liam received a present of his own, Scott’s brain along with a note:

 

“I was surprised to find that he had one, it’s bigger than I thought too. Job’s done, you owe me Liam. I’ll be waiting. I’ll be watching you.”

 

Liam snapped out of his thoughts as the Chief entered the office. “ Sorry for the wait Dunbar, Greenberg can't do anything right? Why the hell do we keep his ass around?”

 

“I really don't know sir,” Liam cleared his throat, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, “Um Chief Finstock, I actually came here to talk about our uh suspect sir. I think we should let him go.”

 

Finstock lifted an eyebrow. Taking this a his cue to continue, Liam thought back to the point that Stiles had made earlier. “Well, we don't have any evidence against him and we’ve been holding him for years now right? How long are you going to keep him under surveillance before you realize that you’ve have nothing on the man? If you keep wasting your time watching him, the real criminal could be out there plotting and striking other victims.”

 

Chief Finstock nodded as he released a sigh, “I was hoping that he was our guy but if you think that this isn't our guy, then ok. Let Stilinski go, but have someone keep an eye out for him. I don’t want him to just disappear off the Earth or anything. Got it?”

 

Liam stood and headed towards the door, “Yes sir. I’ll even volunteer to watch him and track his every move. If I see anything suspicious, I’ll make sure to call it in and report it.”

 

“Good, now get the hell out of my office Dunbar.”

 

Liam hated lying but nothing was worse than getting on Stiles’ bad side and Isaac would learn that the hard way when Stiles comes after him.

 

Personally.

 

Liam shuddered, Stiles never came after people personally unless they greatly wronged him and when he came after them, they were often hard to identify.

 

Entering the interrogation room for a second time, Liam stood in front of Stiles laying the Alpha’s personal belongings on the table. “Chief says you’re free to go,” Liam went to stand beside Stiles as he unlocked the handcuffs and continued informing the man, “But he’s going to have someone watch you and make sure you don’t drop off the Earth. He still suspects that you did it.”

 

Stiles chuckled and rubbed at his sore wrists, “Don't worry about me Liam, I know what I’m doing. But make sure to watch your back, I’m always watching your every move. You don't want your fate to end up like Isaac’s do you?”

 

Liam shook his head.

 

“Good boy. I’ll be seeing you Liam.” Stiles winked, turned around and stalked outside of the police station. Standing some ways from the entrance, he pulled out his phone and made his first phone call of many.

 

“Lydia. You have fifteen minutes to get to the police station.” Stiles hung up before she could confirm and leaned against the entrance, plotting his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Liam Got His Heart Broken, I'm Sorry . :(  
> Liam Tried To Help, But Isaac Better Sleep With Both Eyes Open And Watch His Back .  
> What Is Stiles Up To ?


	3. "My Black Fire's Burning Bright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This Chapter Contains Violence, Blood/Gore & Character Death. If This In Anyway Triggers You, Please DO NOT Continue To Read.
> 
>  
> 
> As Usual, All Mistakes Are Mine.

_**Thanks for the help.** _

 

Stiles sent the message and turned off his phone without waiting for a reply, knowing Lydia wouldn't have answered anyway. He was surprised that Lydia answered his call at the station after their last altercation, she had told him that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore even if she did owe him for what he did for her. Stiles chuckled to himself, Lydia was stubborn but she would come around soon with a little blackmail.

 

 

Stiles stood in the shadows waiting for his prey to wake up. The man was handcuffed with his arms akimbo, dangling by his wrists from the restraints attached to the pipes in the ceiling, ankles secured together with rope.

 

Stiles' lips stretched into a wide smile at the smell of fear rolling of the man in waves as he finally began opening his eyes, taking in his surroundings and situation.

 

Stiles stepped from the shadows, fangs barred, "Nice of you to join the party Isaac."

 

"S-s-Stiles? What are you doing here? Where am I? Let me go, _please_ ! I haven't done anything wrong to you."

 

Stiles clicked his tongue clearly not amused with the man in front of him. "Oh really? Hmm let's see. You called the cops on me, causing me to have no choice but to relocate my family spending _years_ away from them while I was illegally held in jail because I was the only suspect. Now my family is gone from where I sent them and now I can't fucking find them. So really this whole thing is all _your_ fault."

 

Isaac whimpered, "I'm sorry, please. I-I-I’m really sorry."

 

"Sorry isn't enough and it won't give me back the last couple of years that I lost," Stiles' murderous grin once again made an appearance, "But you'll be very sorry soon. So here's how this is going to work, you're going to answer my questions and I may let you go."

 

"Or what?" With false bravado the curly haired man tried to sound defiant, "I'm not going to tell you anything so you can go fuck yourself."

 

Stiles laughed, an icy sound that sent shivers throughout Isaac's entire frail frame, walking behind the suspended man he whispered darkly into his ear, "Or we can play a little game of see how much blood Stiles can spill from Isaac before he dies. Either if you talk or not you’re still going to die."

 

Walking around in slow circles, Stiles let his threat sink in before firing off his first question out of many more to come. "Who contacted Derek after he left? I want the truth Isaac."

 

"No one! I don't know!"

 

"Wrong answer Isaac. What a shame, I thought that you would be smart about this. You know that bad things happen when people lie to me. Hmm now let's see, where do I want to begin?" Trailing his clawed hands up and down Isaac's arms he cut the sleeves off the shirt he was wearing drawing out the suspense as he listened as Isaac’s heart began to beat faster. "Scream as loud as you want to but no one will hear your pleas for help." With that said he started stripping the skin off Isaac's left arm, continuing until his claws were a quarter of the way down and twisting harshly as he dug them out. "Who contacted Derek in Washington?" Stiles repeated.

 

For a brief moment all that could be heard in the warehouse were whimpers and mumbles for help that fell from Isaac’s mouth. Stiles wrapped his blood soaked fingers into the golden curls, pulling sharply forcing Isaac to look into his eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself again Isaac."

 

Taking his silence as a challenge, Stiles started on the other arm, giving it the same treatment as the left. He gave the hanging skin a sharp tug, patiently waiting for the screams to die down.

 

Isaac sobbed, tears flowing down his face, "It was Laura. Laura Hale, his older sister,” he hiccuped and forced back the bile that threatened to come up at the feeling of his blood dripping down his arms, “She told me that someone called her claiming to have seen Derek in Washington. She went herself to see if it was truly him. That's all I know. Please, let me go. I answered your questions. I promise not to tell anyone. _Please_."

 

Stiles ignored the pleas, not satisfied with the answer given, "How can I find Laura?"

 

Isaac quickly answered, "I don't know. She's hard to keep track of."

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion, he answered too quickly.

 

"You haven't learned your lesson yet Isaac? Don't. Fucking. Lie. To. Me." Stiles tore off the remains of Isaac's tattered shirt, digging his claws in deep he began working on his chest. Stiles started from Isaac’s left collarbone, tearing the skin in his wake all the way down to the bottom of Isaac's rib cage.

 

“Are you ready to tell me the truth?” Isaac shook his head and managed to let out a broken cry of “No!” between his screams of pain.

 

Stiles smirked, “I hoped you would say that.” Stiles ran his fingers almost lovingly along Isaac’s rib cage, “You won't be needing these anymore,” he mumbled more to himself than Isaac. He took his time snapping Isaac’s ribs ignoring the mindless screams, focusing on the feeling of the bones crunching in his hands until he got the answers he needed.

 

"Peter!" Isaac screamed, "Their uncle Peter. She always keeps in touch with him, he should know where she is."

 

Isaac's breathing became shallower from the blood lost, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

 

Stiles leaned in close, wrapping his clawed hand around Isaac's throat, "Where can I find Peter then?"

 

"He usually," Isaac slurred, fumbling with his words, " lingers around Jungle after 10 looking for fresh meat."

 

Stiles tilted his head to the side grinning, "See that didn't hurt did it? Well not too much. Thank you for your cooperation Isaac, I'll make this as quick as possible."

 

Isaac's eyes widened in horror and began struggling with the little strength he had left, "What-!"

 

Cutting him off Stiles used the claws on his forefinger and thumb slicing through Isaac's neck, stepping back in time to avoid the gush of blood that followed.

 

Stiles scowled as he mumbled Peter’s name under his breath over and over again.  
Picking up a nearby rag, Stiles cleaned his hands off leaving the warehouse with the half skinned corpse of Isaac Lahey inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Uncle Peter Is In For A Surprise ...


	4. "Get Into A Fake Bar Fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This Chapter Contains Violence, Blood/Gore & Character Death. If This In Anyway Triggers You, Please DO NOT Continue To Read.
> 
>  
> 
> All Mistakes Are Mine.

Standing in the fringe of light and dark casted by the nearby streetlight, Stiles waited patiently for his second prey to emerge from the building across the way. Sensing movement from the corner of his eye Stiles tilted his head slightly watching the the man stumble and stagger from the entrance of the club.The booming activity inside was in complete contrast of the night, quiet and still. The man fumbled for the keys in his pocket, walking unsteadily towards the direction where he thought his car was parked. After finding the keys, the man swore as they fell from his grasp. Stiles then watched as the man spent the next several minutes groping drunkenly amongst the sidewalk before once again finding his keys, struggling to stand upright on his feet.

Stiles stepped fully into to the pool of light casted, waiting for the man to look up and notice his presence. When pale, unfocused blue eyes finally met golden brown, Stiles smirked licking his lips before turning around sauntering away into the dark alley, confident that the man would follow him. The thick, heavy smell of arousal filled the air as eyes trailed over the lean figure and took in their fill. Stiles turned the corner and stopped, making sure they were out of sight from the street, crooking his finger the human eagerly stumbled forward while unbuckling his jeans.

As he came closer Stiles swiftly pushed him, forcing him to fall to the dirty, cracked concrete while taking handcuffs from his back pocket slotting them onto the target’s wrists. Stiles crouched low, sitting on the man's stomach, smirking at his caught prey.

“Kinky.” He breathed out as Stiles reached back, stroking his cock. The man groaned in pleasure thrusting his hips into the tight grasp. “Come on Baby, be a good boy and give me a little more than a hand huh?”

Smirk wiped off his face, Stiles narrowed his eyes before smiling sickeningly sweet as he tightened his grip on the throbbing shaft, digging his claws in deep.

The man below him screamed in agony while trying to buck the pale man off of him, the pain quickly sobering him up, “What the fuck bitch, get the hell off of me you fucking psycho!”

Stiles tsked at the man, “Be care what you ask for then, Peter Hale.”

Peter immediately stopped moving and squinted his eyes, “Do I know you?”

Stiles sighed at the stupidity of the man, “I'm sure you’ve heard of me. I'm Stiles, the man who allegedly kidnapped your nephew. Nice to meet you.”

That got a response out of Peter whose eyes widened comically. Stiles laughed, “See, I told you. You've heard about me.”

Peter shifted, wincing as it caused the claws still lodged inside his penis to shift, “W-what do you want from me?”

Stiles pulled his claws free, ignoring the shriek of pain that came from the body below him, “You are going to answer all of the questions that I ask you. Honestly.” Seeing the spark of defiance in the man’s eyes he quickly stomped it out with his next statement, trailing his claws over the man’s chest, “And if you refuse or even dare lie to me, then I guess I’ll just have to literally drag it out of you.”

“When was the last time you talked to Laura, Peter?”

Eyeing the hand on his chest Peter looked up in mock innocence, “Who?”

“Last chance Peter,” Stiles warned.

Peter began to wiggle, trying to get away from Stiles,”Get off of me, I'm not telling you anything.”

Stiles let out a frustrated breath, if he didn't need information from the stubborn human he would’ve snapped his neck as soon as he opened his mouth. So he did the next closest thing. Stiles moved his hands from their resting position, trailing them up to Peter’s jaw line before carefully twisting his neck causing all motion to cease to an abrupt halt. Peter screamed, unable to move any body part besides his mouth and eyes. “Do you really want to get smart with me Peter?”

“Fuck you,” He spat.

Stiles reached back, claws extended, tearing strips of skin and flesh from the once-proud and throbbing member before twisting his wrist just so and detaching it from his body. Waving the body part in Peter’s screaming face, Stiles taunted the man, “You can’t fuck me if you have the proper equipment to do it.”

Throwing Peter’s penis to the side Stiles leaned forward, “Now, are you going to cooperate?”

The man nodded his head in agreement, quickly opening his mouth and telling everything that he knew and thought was important. “Laura called me a while back, sometime earlier this week stating that she got a call claiming that they’ve seen Derek in Washington. She told me that she was going to see if the claims were true and the next day she called back saying she found Derek and after a little altercation in the parking lot, he agreed to come back home with her. The family was in for quite a shock when Derek walked in with two kids who he said was his and yours which lead to a screaming match that ended with Derek storming out of the house. Laura ran after him and they both haven't been back to the house since our family won't tolerate having ‘two spawn children from hell living under their roof.’ Laura text me last night saying everyone was fine and that they were having a little road trip to ease the tension and cool everyone down. I have no idea where they are or even where they’re headed. I know that they stopped somewhere in Arizona based on what I saw in a picture she sent me.”

Stiles sat back letting the information sink in slowly, but couldn't focus on the important information that would lead him to his family. No, they only part that stuck in his head was Derek showed up at the house with two kids instead of one. That meant Derek had left on the run unknowingly pregnant with his kid who probably had no idea who he was or even existed. Stiles vowed to make it up to the little pup for missing three years of their precious life.

****  


And as for Laura, she would suffer the most for taking his family away and causing them pain.

****  


“I’ve told you everything I know, you can let me go now. I promise I won’t tell anyone. I-.” Peter’s scream was cut short as Stiles tore out his vocal chords, blood spurting out as he tried to use them.

“Shh. Nothing personal but it’s part of my plan to get rid of all of the Hales and I just can't let one live now can I? That wouldn't be fair.”

Calmly Stiles set about extracting as much pain and horror as possible from him, first starting with cutting out his tongue. Shaving strips of flesh slowly from his face, tears welled from Peter’s eyes, the salt water enhancing the agony from his ruined flesh.

Stiles had skilfully kept Peter on the edge of consciousness before deciding to put the man out of his misery, snapping his head off in one clean twist.

****  


**_Well, I did want to snap his neck._ **

****  


Letting the head roll, Stiles stood from the dead body and began rifling through the pants for Peter’s cell phone. Opening the messages, Stiles snorted as he looked through the perverted messages before coming across the conversation between Peter and Laura. Stiles quickly typed in his message and pressed send, waiting impatiently for a response.

****  
  
  


**To: Laura Hale**

**Where are you?**

  


**To: Peter Hale**

**Why? What happened?**

  


**To: Laura Hale**

**There’s too much tension in the house, I was thinking about joining you and Derek to get away from the family for a little while.**

  


**To: Peter Hale**

**What’s going on? What are they saying?**

  
  


Stiles growled, **_Come on Bitch just tell Uncle Peter where the fuck you are so I can come find you and rip you to pieces._**

  


**To: Laura Hale**

**The usual shit about Derek’s hell spawns and how could he decide to keep the things.**

It caused Stiles physical pain to write such cruel things about his own blood but it was necessary in order for Laura to believe that he was Peter.

**To: Peter Hale**

**Shit. It’s worse than I thought. I thought if we left for a while they would cool down and we could come back, figure things out as a family.**

Stiles rolled his eyes. Judging by the way Peter said that Laura and Derek got into an altercation, Stiles can only conclude that Laura had said the same nasty things as her family members. Fucking hypocrite.

**To: Peter Hale**

**Im going to send you the address but don't tell anyone where you’re going or that you’re meeting up with me please.**

Stiles smirked as the phone vibrated in his hand once again, giving him instructions on how to find the little cabin hidden in the deep woods of Arkansas.

Stiles pocketed the phone, leave the alley without a second glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Cringes- Ouch...


	5. "On The Warpath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This Chapter Contains Violence, Blood/Gore & Character Death. If This In Anyway Triggers You, Please DO NOT Continue To Read.
> 
>  
> 
> All Mistakes Are Mine.

Stiles stepped out of the rental car, shielding his eyes from the blazing sun as he looked around for the path that would lead him to both his prize and prey. Stiles grabbed his bags from the backseat before taking off, abandoning the car, looking around for the little sign of where the path lay. Walking around aimlessly for half an hour, he spotted the trail and began the long trek to where the cabins were located.

 

A couple hours later Stiles found himself coming closer to his destination and nearly wept as the air smelled of mate, family. _Home_. He wanted to track the smell until it lead him to where his family was staying, hold them tight and never let them go but he had unfinished business to take care of. Stiles’ wolf whined with every step in the opposite direction, pleading for him to turn, telling him that he was going in the wrong direction. Stiles listened to the steady heartbeat of the sleeping Laura Hale as he came closer to her cabin. Checking the handle of the door, he found it unlocked and stealthily snuck in and put his plan into motion. Stiles growled low in the back of his throat, Laura would pay for taking his family away from him. Dumping the contents of his bag onto the ground, Stiles grabbed the ropes and tied Laura spread eagle on the bed being extremely careful to not wake her up before he was finished. Once finished with the task, he sat on the corner of the bed and patiently waited for his prey to wake up for the last time.

 

Laura’s heartbeat picked up, the only sign that she was waking up. Stiles smirked and straightened up waiting for her to take in her surroundings before her eyes landed on him, her heart stopping for a couple of seconds. "Who are you?" Laura started to sit up from the bed and panicked when she didn't budge, finally noticing the restraints. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Untie me this instant!"

Stiles pouted, mock-hurt, "That really hurts my feelings Laura, it seems like everyone doesn't know who I am," he stuck out his hand as if he was going to shake her hand, “ Hi, I’m Stiles, Derek’s husband. You know ‘the monster and father of the hell spawns’.” Stiles smirked, seeing Laura’s eyes widen in both recognition and fear. “Ahh so you do know who I am,” Stiles then dropped the playful tone, voice going tight, murderous,” You’re going to get everything you deserve bitch. You upset my mate, insulted my family and then took them away from me. You’re going to die slowly and painfully.” Stiles smirked and hummed, “Where shall I begin ?”

Laura craned her neck as far as she could and spit in Stiles’ face, “I hope you burn in hell for the shit that you’ve done to my brother,” she seethed, “you fucking monster. You’re no good for him. You’ve fucked with his head enough, leave him alone.”

Red bled into the once amber eyes, and with an ear-splitting roar the Alpha sunk his claws into her skin, digging deep under Laura’s chin and trailing all the way to her waist. He attacked in a raging fury, claws and fangs in a deadly blur, blood and dollops of flesh spraying into the air. Ignoring the piercing screams he continued with his assault on Laura verbally,“I’m no good for him? Since when do you and your family care about Derek? It took you five years to realize he was missing and even before that you didn’t care about him. I didn’t just watch him but I watched the whole family too, you guys never gave a rat's ass about him unless it benefited you in some way. I love Derek and care for him, you’re the one who fucked with his head, planting a seed of doubt. But don’t worry you’ll pay for what you’ve done and what you’ve almost ruined.”

Laura opened her mouth to lash out against him but only managed a wet, gurgling sound. Stiles laughed darkly at her attempt, “I think I like you better his way.”

“F-f-fuck y-y-you,” Laura slurred and coughed, hanging on the knife's edge of unconsciousness. She gasped in agony at the searing pain of the front of her body her coughed caused feeling her insides spill from what had previously been her stomach.

Stiles tsked, “This is all your fault Laura, you really should’ve minded your own business and none of this would be happening right now.” He yanked on both shoulders; her collarbone and shoulder blades breaking with a loud snap. He took his frustrations out on her body, mauling her again and again, carving her skin into gory tatters. Exposed muscle throbbed; here and there white bone showed where chunks of flesh had been torn away.

“Not that I’m not having any fun, it’s time for me to for me to go. I have other priorities to attend to. Bye Bye Laura, have fun in hell.” With that said, Stiles reached forward and punched a clawed hand into her gut, burying it up to his elbow as he probed underneath her ribcage to clutch at her heart. Stiles ripped it from Laura and held it up for her to see. As her vision faded, she saw it beat once, then twice. Ribbons of blood oozed from between his fingers and cascaded down his arm as he squeezed it to a pulp.

 

Stiles cleaned his hands with the clean corner of the bed spread. “Hmm. I didn't think she had one in her,” he idly thought aloud as he headed towards the bathroom to clean up the remaining blood before heading to the other cabin where he would finally see his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next Is The Last Chapter & Finally The Family Reunion (& A Lot Of Sex ;) ) !
> 
> Update 8/19 : I Know That I Have Stated That The Next Chapter Will Be Up No Later Than The 21st But There Has Been A Change Of Plans. There Has Been A Family Emergency, My Sister Is Experiencing Severe Abdominal & Back Pain So We've Been Going Back & Forth Between Different Hospitals To See What Is The Problem. During This Time I Will Be Taking Care Of Her Four Week Old Son , So I Will Not Have Time To Finish Last Minute Edits & Then Post The Chapter .
> 
> As For The Last Chapter You Can Leave Suggestions Below In The Comments Of What You Want To See Happen & I'll Try To Include Some Of Them As An Apology/Thank You For Your Patience & Understanding . I Apologize For Leaving You Guys Hanging Like This & Hopefully I'll Be Able To Make It Up To You. Thank You.


End file.
